Question: Let  \[ f(x) =
\begin{cases}
-x^2 & \text{if } x \geq 0,\\
x+8& \text{if } x <0.
\end{cases}
\]Compute $f(f(f(f(f(1))))).$
Solution: \begin{align*}
(f(f(f(f(1)))))
&=f(f(f(f(-1))))\\
&=f(f(f(7)))\\
&=f(f(-49))\\
&=f(-41)\\
&=\boxed{-33}.\\
\end{align*}